Great Invisible Beauty
by jessa faerie
Summary: Why does she try so hard to be invisible? this is another LJ. but of course its not cliched. Please read and review. James is going to try to get Lily...yea,..sounds cliched. its not. James point of view xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yet again, not my characters. The story however, is mine.

_A Bit of Prologue in case you cant figure it out for yourself, or if you're confused, if you wont be then skip to reading the story: Lily resents the way James etc have treated her, so she's kind of heartless in regards to them. Understandable. James wants to reform himself because he's always liked her. She prefers invisibility because it's comfortable and seems to work for her. ...go read now. _

**Great Invisible Beauty**

I watch Lily everyday, she's constantly immersed head deep in school work. She's going to be Head Girl, I know it. Her beautiful emerald eyes are always focused on her shoes though, and she doesn't talk to hardly anyone. It confuses me to see a girl with so much beauty, inside and out, try so hard to be…invisible. I'm so captivated by her obsession with not being seen or noticed. I've tried in so many 'stupid git', 'spoiled prat', 'egotistical jerk' ways. They don't have any affect on her and all I'm doing is pushing her away. Sometimes I think that she'd be better off dating the giant squid. I like her a lot, and…I think I might love her.

Lily sits here nearly every night, if not she's in the library, so completely oblivious to the mysterious aura she gives off.

She glows and when she's near I sense her presence. Lily floats past me and…her fragrance is so…comforting, and familiar. I'm insane; I could never have her. But maybe…I could be different.

If I tried a little harder to be…invisible, like she, then she would notice me. (Strange to have to be invisible to be seen…) She can't not notice me, I'm hard to miss and ignore in my adolescent tendencies. No more dating every girl in Hogwarts. I don't do that because I'm perverted of I'm a player, or I can't make up my mind. I do it because I'm trying to forget about her. And I've tried, oh how I've tried. But then the scent of her crimson curls showers past me, and I end up breaking another girl's heart. And boy do they fall fast. For me and after me.

I must change my ways. I just have to see, what I can do to have Lilt pay notice to me other than to get me to 'remove myself from her sight'. She really shouldn't insult me; it's adorable.

Merlin, I've been such and immature jerk to her! I really wouldn't blame her if she never loves me or even returns gestures of kindness.

One smile can go so far (an advantage), yet mean so many things (a disadvantage).

A/N: I have been writing on this story since before October 18. Yes, thank you, pathetic I know. I've been busy and had writer's block. But that's' over now. Review me and let me know what you think. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Early this morning the day began darkly gray, windy, and with steadily deteriorating weather. The only thing that pulled me from the warmth of my bed was the possibility that Lilt was down there. Dreadfully true, breakfast had not begun, however, connections with a fruit bowl portrait, a ticklish pear, and the house elves, makes it possible for one to obtain food.

I pulled on my pants and a sweater that I could barely see in the dark. For all I knew it may have been navy, black, or hot pink with obnoxious neon orange polka dots, which was not so unusual had I been into Sirius' ridiculous wardrobe. Although I do end up with most of his crappy clothing and he gets all of my good stuff.

I made my stumbling descent downstairs to food, and ultimately Lily. I was thankful to see that my sweater of concealed choice was maroon.

Lily heard me as I was nearly right behind her and she turned towards her approacher. I met her gorgeous emerald eyes with my own hazel eyes and smiled to her and said, "Good morning."

Down in the kitchens I was, as always, well received, and given a generous slice of warm Black Forest Cake. Many more items were offered my way but I only accepted a moist muffin. I asked for two cups of tea. One for Lily, and one for me.

Walking back through the portrait hold to Lily, I smiled again at her as she looked up. I walked over and casually set her tea before her.

"I figured you might be chilled and would want something to warm you up."

There was a brief flash of suspicion in her eyes, so brief I was sure I had imagined it. She must have been shocked that I had not referred to a sexual comment as an alternative to the tea.

"Thank you," she responded, almost ashamed of her mistrust.

I dashed upstairs to get my books. When I returned, Lily had left. Her books and tea taken with her; wherever that may have been. Somewhat disappointed I lay myself down on the couch and unwillingly fell into a peaceful sleep.

When I awoke it was daylight, or what daylight had decided to be that day, which was not much different than the darkness there had been when I woke up hours earlier. There was still a darkish gray sky and now accompanying it was a bitter steady rain beating down the windows of the castle. It would be sleet by afternoon.

The portrait hole opened and in came Lilt with her books. Merlin knows what happened to the teacup.

"Hello," I attempted cordially.

The wild and infuriating look on her face and in her eyes told me that 'hello' was a mistake.

"What are you getting at Potter?" she was whispering this dangerously, and with deadly control. As she said this she dropped her books, with a heavy tense thud, onto one of the tables and I heard breaking porcelain, indicating that I had, indeed discovered the teacup.

I suppose that her raucous voice of rage was so as not to cause a seen, apparently she wanted to be invisible even in her anger.

She continued, "All morning you've smiled, brought me tea, told me 'hello', and 'good morning'! Honestly, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"I…Lil…Evans…no," I did perform well. "I just… I wanted to be…I don't know…ni…oh forget it."

"No," I had reeled her in. "Tell me." She looked genuinely interested. And so demandingly strong.

"It's just…I'm sorry." I spat out quite tactlessly. "For everything." I finished lamely.

"Oh…well…okay."

She spun on her heels and left; her face matching the hue of her hair. She hadn't forgiven me, but she hadn't not either.

She dashed back in for a brief moment and said, "Oh, by the way, your sweater is on backwards." I suppose that would answer my question as to why she had initially met me with that strange look. I smiled inwardly and looked embarrassedly at her, she was gone again. And I was able to laugh.

Progress…

**A/N: Review me and let me know what you think or ideas you may have for later on. (On my other stories as well. I need help!) Feel free to read them as well. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers! Thanks so much! You keep me going! xoxoxo**


End file.
